1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of organic light-emitting and display technologies, and in particular, relates to a pixel circuit, a method for driving the pixel circuit, and a display panel, display apparatus and electronic product comprising the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with a traditional liquid crystal panel, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel features higher response speed, higher contrast, and broader view-angle, and therefore the AMOLED is highly prevailed among developers specialized in display technologies.
The AMOLED emits light under driving of a pixel circuit. In the prior art, the pixel circuit is substantially formed by two thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a capacitor, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, comprising a drive transistor T1, a switch transistor T2, and a storage capacitor C1. ON and OFF of the switch transistor T1 is controlled by a scan signal voltage VSCAN, so as to control input of a data voltage VDATA. The drive transistor T1 is configured to supply a drive current for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The storage capacitor C1 is configured to supply a sustaining voltage for a gate electrode of the drive transistor T1. FIG. 1 illustrates a pixel circuit of an N-channel type drive transistor; and FIG. 2 illustrates a pixel circuit of a P-channel type drive transistor.
Within an image display period of each frame, since the pixel circuit has only one organic light-emitting diode, the organic light-emitting diode constantly stays in a light-emitting and display state within the image display period. In this way, the organic light-emitting diode is constantly in a direct current bias light-emitting state; and polarization of an organic material is quickened. Consequently, a built-in electric field (an electric field formed in a semiconductor or an insulator due to an internal action) of the organic light-emitting diode is rapidly strengthened, thereby causing a threshold voltage of the organic light-emitting diode to rise, and greatly deteriorating light-emitting efficiency of the organic light-emitting diode. Finally, service life of the organic light-emitting diode is greatly shortened.